De Celegorm y Lúthien
by Beledien
Summary: Historia What if, qué hubiera pasado si Celegorm no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados cuando Lúthien huyó con la ayuda de Huan y los hipotéticos sucesos que ese hecho acarrearía. Advertencia por modificaciones sustanciales a la bien conocida y amada historia de Tolkien.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota**: Como siempre es necesario aclarar varios puntos, el primero y más importante es el de decir que todos los personajes, lugares y nombres le pertenecen a la intangible y siempre maravillosa obra del profesor Tolkien. También debo decir que la historia de Beren y Lúthien es muy significativa para Tolkien, porque en cierto modo es su propia historia, tanto así que en su lápida y en la de su esposa están grabados los nombres Beren y Lúthien respectivamente. Bien este fic no cuenta la historia de Beren y Lúthien, sino es un what if, qué hubiera pasado si Celegorm no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados cuando Lúthien huyó con la ayuda de Huan.

No es mi intención faltarle el respeto a la memoria de Tolkien, pero **la** **advertencia** está hecha, si no están de acuerdo con este tipo de historias es recomendable que dejen la página en este momento, pero si igual siguen adelante y luego me quieren mandar maldiciones por ella, las aceptaré de igual modo. Con todo no creo que sea más horroroso que muchas otras cosas que he visto en la red.

**De Celegorm y Lúthien.**

Cuando Celegorm se dio cuenta de la huída de Lúthien, sin reflexionar en sus acciones siguió a la doncella y a su antes fiel sabueso. Estaba furioso por la traición de Huan, y sobre todo porque ayudó a escapar a la elfa más hermosa sobre Arda.

—¿A dónde vas hermano? —preguntó Curufin, al ver la intempestiva partida de Turkafinwë, quien montando su caballo se fue sin darle respuesta alguna.

Curufin no tardó en imaginar lo que había ocurrido y fue corriendo a ver el recinto donde mantenían a Lúthien. Como lo sospechaba, la hija de Thingol ya no estaba.

—Por eso se fue Celegorm —dijo para sí Curufin —Se ha llevado también mi cuchillo Angrist, espero que esto no termine mal, ya tenemos suficientes problemas por haber mandado solo a Finrod con el humano —pero en el corazón de Curufin los presentimientos le llenaban de temor.

Celegorm siguió a Lúthien en silencio y oculto hasta que estuvieron cerca de Tol-in-Gaurhoth. El sitio era una desolación total desde que Orodreth había perdido control del lugar, donde una vez los bosques reverdecían ahora solo quedaban restos carbonizados de los árboles y solamente la torre se alzaba como el último vestigio de que una vez aquel lugar fue morada de los primeros nacidos.

Lúthien llegó hasta las mismas puertas de la fortaleza gobernada por los licántropos, y sin importarle el peligro cantó esperando la respuesta de Beren. La voz de Tuniviel llenó de esperanzas el corazón del humano y respondió al canto de Lúthien. Esto fue un error porque este hecho alertó a Sauron que supo que el humano era pieza importante de la misión que hasta ahora los elfos mantenían en secreto. Mandó llamar a Turingwethil y le ordenó llevarse a Beren hasta Thangorodrim y mantenerle vivo. Al mismo tiempo envió a sus lobos para capturar a Lúthien. Finrod casi vencido y al borde de la muerte no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Celegorm no tuvo más remedio que mostrarse ante el peligro inminente, ya fuera que desconocía que Lúthien tenía un manto mágico para defenderse.

—¡Estás loca! —le gritó —¿cómo se te ocurre cantar delante de la torre de Sauron? —al momento en que empujaba a Lúthien para que uno de los lobos no la alcanzara con una feroz dentellada.

Sacó su espada y con ayuda de Huan que luchó fieramente, lograron acabar con los lobos. Sauron no tuvo más remedio que salir convertido en un licántropo horrendo. Su plan era apoderarse de Lúthien mientras el sabueso y Celegorm estaban ocupados con los wargos.

No contaba con que Lúthien poseía un manto negro que hacía caer en el sueño a los que se lo lanzaba. El horrendo licántropo hizo perder el conocimiento a Lúthien, pero ella logró dormir a Sauron con su manto mágico. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Huan que asió al hechicero con sus fuertes mandíbulas, Sauron, pese a su gran poder era un cobarde, por lo que huyó a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, mientras Celegorm intentaba que la hija de Thingol volviera en sí.

—Eres una debilucha, ¿así piensas llegar hasta Morgoth? Aredhel jamás se dejaba intimidar por nada —dijo el elfo descortésmente cuando Lúthien recobró el conocimiento, ella simplemente desvió la mirada ofendida por el comentario.

Tyelkormo ingresó a la oscuridad de la Torre antiguamente nombrada Minas Tirith. Lúthien le siguió porque tenía esperanzas de encontrar a Beren, pero solamente hallaron los cadáveres despedazados de la pequeña comitiva de Finrod.

—No se te ocurra perder el conocimiento nuevamente —dijo Celegorm mientras se adentraba en lo profundo de las mazmorras. Dentro de un pozo húmedo y frío encontraron al malherido Finrod. Su espíritu estaba a punto de abandonar su cuerpo, por unos momentos Tyelkormo tuvo la idea de dejar morir a su primo, ese había sido su plan desde el inicio, pero al ver que Lúthien buscaba sin éxito a Beren cambió de idea y llamó a la doncella y le dijo que curara las heridas de Finrod.

No era que de pronto Celegorm sintiera afecto por Finrod, de hecho, siempre tuvo intenciones de apoderarse de Nargothrond, y la muerte de Ingoldo cabía bien en los planes, pero recordó que mucha gente en la ciudad comenzó a verle mal a él y a su hermano. Si luego se enterasen de que Finrod seguía con vida y que le hubiese dejado morir, los que pagarían los platos rotos serían Curufin y Celebrimbor. Telperinquar era inocente en todo el plan.

Saltó al pozo y sacó a Findarato, su respiración era débil y su cuerpo estaba frío porque se desangraba lentamente. Dejó a su primo en el suelo y fue a buscar a la testaruda elfa.

—Sé que tienes magia y puedes ayudar a mi primo —le dijo —aunque mi hermano y yo le advertimos que no viniera en esta desquiciada empresa, él insistió y mira lo que consiguió —Lúthien seguía sin inmutarse, por lo que Celegorm tuvo que recurrir a una más de sus tretas —. Si se recupera de seguro te dirá que le pasó a tu querido humano.

Recién la hija de Thingol mostró interés, porque por mucho que había buscado a Beren y le había llamado el adan no respondía, si se lo habían llevado Finrod sería la única persona que podría decirle algo.

—¡Date prisa que Finrod no aguantará mucho! —le ordenó bruscamente tomándola por el brazo — Tu amado humano no está aquí, sino verías sus huesos roídos apilados con aquellos. No pongas esa cara y sé más agradecida con quien ayudó a tu queridísimo Beren. Ayudarías hasta a un vagabundo, no entiendo por que no quieres ayudar a Findarato.

Lúthien comprendió estos razonamientos, pero simplemente no podía soportar a Celegorm, un elfo tan rudo y tan terco. Se soltó el brazo de un jalón.

—Lo haré por Finrod, solamente por él. No porque me ordenas.

Tyelkormo levantó a Ingoldo y lo sacó de la torre. Huan les esperaba afuera vigilando que no vinieran más orcos o wargos.

Luthien colocó hierbas en las heridas de Finrod, que apenas se mantenía con vida. Vio a la hermosa elfa y sonrió, luego vio a Celegorm

—Sabía que debajo de esa dura apariencia había un gran corazón —le dijo débilmente

—Te equivocas primo, como siempre, pero no es el momento de hablar trivialidades. Por lo visto tu incursión ha sido desastrosa como previmos Curufin y yo. Ahora comprendes que era una locura partir con ese humano en esta misión suicida.

—Era mi deber, se lo prometí a su padre.

—Bien, la hija de Thingol quiere saber que ha sido de él.

—Se lo llevaron a Thangorodrim —dijo Finrod antes de volver a caer inconsciente de nuevo.

Celegorm mostró un semblante preocupado cuando vio a Findarato, se sentía culpable por las heridas sufridas por su primo. Lúthien notó este gesto y pensó en tranquilizarle.

—No te preocupes, creo que Finrod vivirá, aunque no sé cuanto tiempo durará su recuperación, y yo tengo que partir para buscar a Beren.

—¿No acabas de oír que está en Thangorodrim? De ese sitio no se sale jamás. Mi hermano Maedhros te puede contar las horribles cosas que le hicieron ahí, y solo porque Morgoth quiso mantenerle con vida, un humano insignificante no valdría ni siquiera para trabajar en las minas más oscuras. A lo mucho será carne de orco.

—Eres siempre tan malo —dijo Lúthien en un sollozo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y el frío comenzaba a hacer temblar a Lúthien.

—Encenderé una fogata —dijo mirando a Tinúviel —para calentar a mi primo —añadió viendo la cara de desdén de la elfa.

Celegorm pensaba viendo las llamas, era peligroso quedarse ahí, Sauron podría volver o mandar tropas de orcos que para él serían imposibles vencer con una sola espada, claro contaba con Huan, pero la lealtad del sabueso ya no era con lo que podía contar.

Al día siguiente, Finrod pareció ganar consciencia nuevamente, las medicinas de Luthien parecían hacer efecto y siendo un elfo de Valinor su cuerpo era más resistente. Finrod vivo era un problema, eventualmente se descubriría que Celegorm estaba con él si algo malo le pasaba a Ingoldo, toda la culpa recaería sobre él y Curufin, más aún sobre Celebrimbor que nada tenía que ver en los planes de apoderarse deNargothrond. Eso simplemente no daría resultado, lo mejor era regresar a Finrod a su casa y de paso se ganaría más adeptos al haberle rescatado de la muerte.

—Deberíamos volver a Nargothrond —le dijo Celegorm —Te llevaré primo, si puedes soportar el viaje montando mi caballo, no te preocupes, está bien entrenado, no dejará que te caigas.

—¿Y Beren? —respondió débilmente Ingoldo

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Le prometí a su padre.

—Le prometiste tú, yo no, además si su padre te viera en este estado de seguro te liberaría de la promesa. Ya has hecho bastante —Luego Tyelkormo añadió palabras que no lograban sonar sincera —y creo que tu gente te necesita.

—Lúthien.

—Vendrá con nosotros.

—No pienso volver contigo, me secuestraste una vez y no volverá a pasar –La elfa cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Así que le llamas secuestrar llevarte a un lugar seguro en lugar de perseguir a ese mugriento humano por todas partes? —Turkafinwë usó un tono entre sarcástico y ofendido —. Si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste por tu voluntad a Nargothrond.

—Y luego me encerraste.

—Para que no vinieras a enfrentarte contra Sauron tú sola

—Luego le escribiste a mi padre para que te autorice a casarte conmigo.

—Le volveré a escribir para decirle que ya no quiero nada contigo.

—Ya no discutan —Finrod trató de esbozar una sonrisa —iría yo mismo a buscar a Beren si no fuera por mis heridas.

Celegorm y Lúthien dirigieron la mirada a Finrod.

—Y de seguro está vez sí lograran matarte, primo —Celegorm le habló con seriedad —. No dejaré que te marches, porque de seguro me echarán la culpa de tu muerte

—Yo iré, y nada me detendrá –dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Huan que parecía dispuesto a seguir a Lúthien.

—¿Siempre eres tan terca? Primero tenemos que cuidar a Findarato. No pensarás dejar sin gobernante a un pueblo solamente por un capricho tuyo —Cuando Celegorm quería regañar a alguien sabía como hacerlo —. Además tenemos que irnos de este lugar, no pasará mucho antes de que esto esté nuevamente infestado de orcos, por lo que el camino más seguro es hacia el sur y te llevaré conmigo aunque sea amarrada.

Luego le dirigió una mirada a Huan como diciéndole que todo era su culpa por ayudar a escapar a la muchacha y que ahora debería enmendar su error ayudando a regresar a Finrod a Nargothrond. El sabueso bajó la mirada y comprendió. Sin nadie más que apoyara a la hija de Thingol Lúthien no tuvo más remedio que seguir en compañía del feanoriano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Primero, lo que todos saben, pero que no es malo recordar: Los personajes, nombres y lugares pertenecen a la creación del buen profesor Tolkien. Habiendo pasado ya el primer trago del primer capítulo, seguimos con la locura de narrar acontecimientos salidos del canon de una historia muy querida. Se agradece a todas las personas valientes que yendo en contra de su buen juicio leyeron la primera parte, por eso les presento la segunda.

**Capítulo 2**

Finrod sanaba de sus heridas lentamente. Pasaron varios días antes de que pudiera mantenerse despierto. Era el veneno de las fauces de las bestias de Sauron que permanecía en su cuerpo. Los cuidados de Lúthien hacían efecto sobre las laceraciones pero el veneno iba más allá de su arte. Ella usaba todo su poder para sanar rápidamente a Ingoldo, ya que le urgía ir en busca de Beren a pesar de que Celegorm le desalentaba diciéndole cosas como que los humanos capturados eran generalmente usados como carroña de orcos.

Cuando Finrod pudo montar, y esto es un decir, porque transportar al malherido hijo de Finarfin era doloroso, tanto para él como para Celegorm o Lúthien que sentían empatía por las heridas de Inglor. Bueno, en el fondo Tyelkormo sentía remordimientos, aunque los simulaba bien. Sabía que era peligroso demorar más tiempo en las cercanía de la antigua Minas Tirith por eso Celegorm decidió que era la hora de volver. Las cosas no resultaron tan mal, pensaba. Ahora ya no le acusarían de traicionar a su primo, sino de ser su salvador y ganaría más adeptos.

Caminaron dos días hasta que se estuvieron en las proximidades de Nargothrond, Celegorm había llevado a Lúthien casi a rastras y cuando la muchacha se ponía terca le recordaba que no podía abandonar a su paciente, quien de paso era pariente suyo, pero nada de esto valió la noche en que acamparon a un día de caminata a la ciudad escondida de Finrod. Lúthien, pensando en Finrod ya no corría peligro y que en Nargothrond recibiría la ayuda necesaria, decidió marcharse mientras todos dormían. Solamente Huan se mantenía despierto, una cualidad del buen sabueso, pero Lúthien sabía que el can no le traicionaría y le dejaría marchar.

Finrod descansaba con su respiración agitada todavía, ya que una fiebre le asediaba cada noche. Celegorm por su parte estaba recostado cerca de su primo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada en blanco, un gesto normal en elfos que reposan mientras su mente vaga por pasillos extraños que son sus sueños.

La luz de la fogata se reflejaba en ambos elfos, parientes los dos y si embargo distintos. Finrod era parte de su familia, pero también era noldo pese a su aspecto más parecido a un vaya. Sus cabellos dorados lucían opacos debido al pobre estado de salud de Inglor. Celegorm al contrario si bien tenía los cabellos rubios, eran de un color más rico, como la miel. Era evidente que Celegorm era un elfo fuerte y sus ropajes más sencillos y prácticos, algo normal en un elfo acostumbrado a salir de cacería.

Lúthien se acercó a Tyelkormo y pasó su mano delante del rostro del elfo, como esperando alguna reacción. Nada, Celegorm estaba completamente dormido, era el momento justo para escapar.

Intentó levantarse sin hacer ruido, pero al momento notó que la mano de Celegorm le asía fuertemente del vestido.

—¿No pensarás abandonarnos ahora que falta tan poco para llegar a Nargothrond? —dijo Celegorm incorporándose, pero si soltar a Lúthien —. Lo hubiera esperado de un humano, pero no de ti.

—Eres un tramposo —dijo Lúthien furiosa—. Déjame ir.

—No puedo hacer eso, tenemos que llevar a Finrod a su casa donde seguramente le escribirá a tu padre para que te regresen a Menegroth.

—Eso es lo que quiero evitar —y en algo que nadie hubiera esperado de Lúthien le dio una patada a Celegorm en la canilla y se fue corriendo a buscar su manto mágico.

—¿¡Qué tipo de educación dan a las doncellas en Menegroth!? —Se quejó Celegorm adolorido, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Siguió a Lúthien y le alcanzó justo cuando ella tomaba su manto negro y de un salto él le agarró del tobillo mientras ella le lanzaba el tejido y Celegorm caía dormido.

Lúthien intentó soltarse de Celegorm que yacía dormido de bruces en el suelo, pero no aflojaba la mano. Vaya un elfo testarudo, pensó ella sentada en el piso y no vio más remedio que hacerle despertar quitando el hechizo.

—Estuve soñando contigo —dijo Celegorm cuando despertó —, soñé que tu padre te encerraba en la celda más oscura y profunda de su ciudad en las cavernas.

—Por eso debo marcharme —ella le dio una mirada suplicante mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Celegorm bajó la mirada y de pronto su voz ya no sonaba tan cínica.

—Está bien iré contigo al norte.

—Yo no te he pedido que me acompañes.

—Mira niña, mis hermanos viven en el norte —Otra vez Turkafinwë volvió a su estado natural —, iré contigo solamente para acompañarte hasta cierto lugar del camino luego puedes ir a buscar tu pronta muerte donde te plazca, pero debes prometer no intentar huir otra vez. Soy un cazador y nunca ninguna presa se me ha escapado.

—Está bien, ahora suéltame el tobillo

Recién Tyelkormo se dio cuenta de que su mano así fuertemente a la elfa.

Celegorm volvió con Finrod, nunca supo desde hace cuanto el elfo estuvo despierto observando la escena. Comenzaba a amanecer y la fogata moría.

—Es una locura lo que intentas hacer –dijo casi en un susurró Finrod.

—No más que la de ella.

—No puedo impedirte que vayas, pero por lo menos piensa dos veces.

—Tampoco te gustaría que llevara a Lúthien amarrada a Nargothrond.

—No, no me gustaría eso, pero sabes que ella ama a Beren.

Celegorm no dijo nada más y levantó a Finrod y con delicadeza le colocó sobre su caballo. Sacó una soga de su morral y aseguró a Felagund a la montura del animal.

—Es por tu bien —dijo Tyelkormo con pocos remordimientos —. Debo asegurarme de que llegues hasta Nargothrond antes del anochecer porque no estás en condiciones de defenderte tú solo.

Finrod no pudo decir nada más, estaba demasiado débil y se inclinó hacia delante mientras su primo le susurraba algunas palabras a su caballo.

Mientras en Thangorodrim Sauron intentaba por todos los medios averiguar quién era este humano, intuyó que debía ser alguien importante para que la hija de Thingol fuera a buscarle personalmente. El haber visto a ese hermosa elfa llenó los pensamientos de Mairon de deseo y lujuria, pensó en capturarla y retenerla para sí. Por un momento pensó en alertar a su amo Morgoth, pero tendría que admitir que fue vencido por uno de los hijos de Fëanor y su perro, peor aún que cayó en el hechizo de una doncella. No, Sauron no diría nada, pero seguía pensando en el hombre, bien podría utilizarle como carnada. Si tan solo pudiera hacerle hablar, pero ya antes habían capturado a los humanos y no toleraban las torturas tanto como los elfos. Matarle no sería de utilidad. Optó por mantener a Beren con vida y hacerle saber a la hija de Thingol que él estaba vivo para atraerla a sus dominios.

Ordenó a sus sirvientes mantener a Beren con vida, le colocó sobre una colina bajo un hechizo para que viera solamente lo que él deseaba que vea.

Anochecía y en Nargothrond vieron llegar a un malherido jinete que venía amarrado a la montura. Los guardias no tardaron en reconocer a Felagund que había vuelto a perder el conocimiento. Los elfos llevaron inmediatamente a Findarato a la ciudad ante el asombro de la población.

El mismo Orodreth cargó a Finrod a sus habitaciones donde recibiría los cuidados necesarios. Llamó a Celebrimbor, hábil para sanar con ayuda de la Elessar de su familia. Telperinquar puso todos sus esfuerzos, pero había algo más que el veneno de los licántropos de Sauron. Según notó Celebrimbor había otro tipo de maleficio sobre Felagund, uno puesto por Sauron, y sobre cuyo poder no podía hacer mucho más que detenerlo temporalmente, pero no podía saber cuanto tiempo aguantaría.

Le dio estas noticias a Orodreth, quien le agradeció y se quedó junto a Finrod el resto de la noche, mientras Celebrimbor fue a ver a su padre que estaba en el establo.

—Es el caballo de Celegorm —dijo Curufin y su semblante mostraba gran preocupación —¿Qué ha sido de él?

—Tío Finrod estaba bien sujeto a la montura, y reconozco las cuerdas de tío Celegorm. No creo que él hubiera caído a manos de los orcos, pero no entiendo el porque no regresó aquí, ¿qué tenía que hacer al norte? ¿Tú sabes algo padre?

Curufin bajó la mirada, habían ocultado a Lúthien aún de Celebrimbor, pero el chico no era tonto, sabía que su padre ocultaba algo.

—No me hagas preguntas, debo ir con Maedhros a avisarle que Celegorm ha ido al norte.

—Me explicaras todo cuando vuelvas.

—Lo haré, y comprenderás.

Curufin se marchó a Himring, el bien defendido bastión en poder los feanorianos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Como ya saben que los personajes y lugares son obra del buen profesor Tolkien. Yo sigo con la necedad de destruir su amada historia y ustedes con la amabilidad de seguir leyendo.

**Capítulo 3**

Celegorm y Lúthien llegaron a las fronteras septentrionales de Doriath donde el camino parecía bifurcarse en dos direcciones. Doriath al sur o Himring al este. Celegorm no quería ir a Himring, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones sobre Lúthien, además seguramente ella le contaría todo a Maedhros quien no lo pensaría dos veces para regresarla con Thingol, sin contar con los sermones que recibiría. No, Himring no parecía una buena opción. En Doriath se ahorraría toda la reprimenda de su hermano, pero igual se quedaría en nada, seguramente más que un frío agradecimiento del elfo gris, no obtendría nada y de seguro Lúthien volvería a escapar. Si lo hizo una vez seguramente lo volvería a hacer porque esos elfos oscuros no eran capaces ni de proteger sus propias fronteras, de no haber sido por él y sus hermanos hacía tiempo que Morgoth se habría apoderado todos los territorios. Incluso Aegnor y Angrod hicieron más que simplemente esperar que el enemigo no les encuentre.

Vamos, estaba divagando de nuevo, el tiempo se acababa y había que tomar una decisión pronto. Vio a Lúthien que caminaba a lado de Huan en silencio. ¿Por qué insistía en llegar hasta las mismas puertas de Angband ella sola, o acompañada del humano Beren, que para el caso le resultaba una ayuda tan inútil como la de llevar un espantapájaros? De pronto una idea vino a su mente, probablemente ella tenía un plan para encontrar a Beren y recuperar un Silmaril. Por Beren no se preocupaba, a estas horas ya debería estar muerto, pero los Silmarili. Si Lúthien sabía o tenía algún modo de obtenerlos debería averiguarlo. Con los Silmarili en su poder alcanzaría más poder que cualquiera de los actuales reyes, más que cualquier elfo sinda o noldo.

Tomó la decisión, no iría ni a Himring ni a Doriath, iría a Thangorodrim no porque le ataba el juramento sino porque y su amor propio no le permitía perder ante un mugroso humano el afecto de la hermosa Lúthien y de paso podría lograr más poder que cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Ideó un plan para que Lúthien cooperara con él y le dijera sus planes para ir a Angband, se daba cuenta perfectamente, de que siendo la hija de una maia, Lúthien tenía magia poderosa, que simplemente no usaba y que era mal aprovechada.

—Por allá están los guardias de la frontera de tu padre —le dijo —vamos, de seguro le alegrará tenerte de nuevo a su lado.

—No pienso volver a Doriath si no es con Beren.

—Otra vez con lo mismo —Dijo con su acostumbrado tono de burla cuando Lúthien hablaba de Beren — ¿Y cómo piensas encontrarle, vas a ir a Thangorodrim tú sola?

—Lo haré si es necesario.

—Ni siquiera traes zapatos adecuados para el viaje, no esperes que el suave césped crezca debajo tus pies en Anfauglith.

Lúthien se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza y que el otoño estaba por terminar. Como le molestaba que Celegorm tuviera razón.

—Sé que no eres tan tonta como aparentas —dijo Celegorm disfrutando cada momento en que Lúthien parecían enfurecerse más y más —Tienes un plan, pero no podrás llevarlo a cabo sola, y como Beren no está aquí para ayudarte, solo te queda una opción.

Lúthien supo inmediatamente a qué se refería Celegorm, pero como detestaba a este elfo.

—¿Por qué habrías de ayudarme?

—Exacto, Porque habría, pero si sabes como ingresar en Angband y obtener siquiera un Silmaril de la corona de Morgoth, quisiera verlo —Lúthien apartó la mirada —, pero ¿de que te serviría un Silmaril si Beren estuviera muerto ya?

—Eso no puedes asegurarlo.

—Claro que no, tendríamos que ir a Thangorodrim a averiguarlo. No te va a ser fácil traspasar las murallas de hierro y caminar por el terreno yermo, mientras los humos llenan tu olfato y apagan la luz de tus ojos. Es muy duro para un elfo, ¿sabes lo difícil que debe ser para un simple mortal? No creo que puedas llegar rápidamente, porque para cuando llegues una vez que termine el invierno puede que no encuentres ni los huesos de ese humano.

—¿Qué propones entonces?

—Un trato simple, tú obtienes lo tuyo y yo lo mío. Vamos a Thangorodrim, tú buscas a Beren y yo recupero los silmarili que tenías planeado robar, y cada uno regresa a su casa o donde sea que ese humano quiera llevarte.

—No me parece justo. Sin un silmaril mi padre no consentirá que me despose con Beren.

—Es que ese tema no es algo que me concierna —dijo Celegorm con su habitual cinismo, pero luego cambió a un tono casi amable para añadir—a mí solo. Tendría que hablar con mis hermanos, ya que hemos hecho juramento los siete —luego vio como Lúthien se mostraba interesada —, pero puede que sean flexibles si les damos dos, que es mejor que nada. Pero recuerda, es algo que todavía no está definido, no te puedo asegurar que accedan, pero intercederé a tu favor con mis hermanos. Usualmente siempre obtengo lo que quiero

Las intenciones de Celegorm por supuesto eran otras, no le daría ningún Silmaril a Lúthien, si acaso cedería uno a cambio de la mano de Tinúviel, como un canje temporal, porque pensaba hacerse del control de Doriath una vez dentro. Si no pudo hacerse con Nargothrond, por lo menos le quedaba el reino escondido de Melian y la mano de la hermosa Lúthien.

—Acepto el trato —dijo Lúthien extendiéndole la mano al modo de los humanos. Celegorm sonrió y le dio la mano y la jaló hacía sí tomándola en un fuerte abrazo.

Lúthien estaba sorprendida por el descaro de Celegorm, como se atrevía a abrazarla sin su permiso, él le miraba fijamente a los ojos y sintió como el rostro del elfo noldo se acercaba más y más al de ella como si fuera a besarla. Tinúviel abrió la boca para protestar y darle una darle una merecida cachetada, cuando sintió la tibia mano de Tyelkormo sobre su boca.

—¡Shh! No hagas ruido, los guardias de tu padre pueden oírnos —De un salto llevó a Lúthien entre unos matorrales, mientras Huan les seguía igual de sigiloso a un sitio más alejado donde estuvieran fuera del alcance de los vigilantes de la frontera que se aproximaban.

—¿No habrás pensado que iba a besarte? —Dijo Celegorm como buscando molestar más a la hija de Thingol —No eres tan irresistible como piensas. Además esperaré a que me pidas que te dé un beso.

—Te detesto —Lúthien le dirigió una mirada de enojo —. Lo único que te pediría es que te alejes de mí.

—Si hicieras eso ninguno de los dos obtendría lo que quiere —dijo Turkafinwë con cinismo mientras el sabueso le dirigía una mirada de reproche —. Bueno, no hay que distraerse, es mejor ir por provisiones. Ven Huan.

Huan se acercó y Tyelko susurró unas palabras al oído del sabueso que salió del escondite y se fue corriendo hacia los guardias.

—Qué bonito perro —dijo uno de ellos cuando el buen sabueso se aproximó mansamente —¿Quieres algo de comer?

Por toda respuesta Huan tomó el carcaj del elfo y se fue corriendo.

—¡Regresa, eso es mío y lo necesito! —el elfo acompañado de los otros guardias se fueron detrás de Huan.

Fue el momento que aprovechó Celegorm para hacerse con algunas provisiones y de paso halló un par de botas para Lúthien. Cuando volvió vio que la doncella temblaba porque el invierno se adelantó y unos pequeños copos comenzaban a caer.

—Ten esto y abrígate, que hija de maia o no igual sientes frío —le alcanzó un manto y las botas.

—Las botas no me quedan —protestó ella

—Es que los elfos de las fronteras no suelen andar con calzados para damas —Celegorm usó otra vez su tono sarcástico —, es eso o caminar descalza.

—No pienso ponerme unas botas robadas.

—¡Qué terquedad de las princesas! Se nota que te mimaron mucho.

—Mira quien habla, un príncipe que consigue todo lo que quiere.

—¡Auch! Ese es un golpe bajo.

Tinúviel se sintió satisfecha por haber ganado la discusión.

Hubieran seguido discutiendo, pero Haun volvió con ellos. Se notaba que el sabueso estaba contento. Todo le había parecido un juego, aunque a los doriathrim no les hubiese causado gracia.

—¿Te divertiste? —dijo Celegorm acariciando la cabeza del can y sonriendo como si volviera a estar en Valinor de nuevo, una muestra de verdadero afecto y como cambiaba el hijo de Fëanor, como si de pronto ninguna maldición pesara sobre él. Lúthien notó este cambio por un breve momento, porque de pronto se volvió hacia ella y todo fue como antes.

—Vamos, o no tienes prisa por encontrar a ese mugriento humano.

—Nunca debí haber accedido a que me acompañaras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual del profesor Tolkien. Este es un nuevo capítulo de mi sacrílega historia que la buena gente sigue leyendo a pesar de mis advertencias.

**Capítulo 4**

Curufin llegó a Himring sin más novedad que la enorme preocupación que sentía por Tyelkormo. Por fortuna su pequeña comitiva no se había topado con ningún escollo en el camino y todo parecía marchar como lo había previsto. Sin embargo los problemas le alcanzaron en la fortaleza. Allí se encontraban Maedhros, Maglor, Caranthir y Ambarussa, ambos, que recientemente retornaron del sur.

—Curvo —dijo Telvo —No esperábamos verte por aquí.

—Sí, porque pensábamos que estabas más cómodo en Nargothrond —siguió Pityo —. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Lo que me faltaba que mis hermanos menores cuestionen mis decisiones —dijo Atarinke con claras muestras de molestia.

—Son cosas que se dicen en el sur sobre el primo Finrod y un humano llamado Beren —Amras habló con su habitual tono de broma, pero inmediatamente cambió a un tono más sombrío —. Algo sobre una traición.

—¿No irás a creer chismes de moriquendi a estas alturas?

—Los elfos verdes por favor —corrigió Amrod —. Ellos siempre son muy amables, y tienen medios para enterarse de algunas cosas más rápido, cosas que compartieron con nosotros.

—Supongo que ya le han ido con el chisme a Maedhros.

—Nosotros acabamos de llegar y al parecer tú traes información de primera mano.

—Pensábamos entrevistarnos con él ahora, pero te cedemos el turno.

Como le molestaba a Curufin esa actitud de los gemelos hacia Maitimo, como si tuvieran que rendirle pleitesías, siendo hermano suyo y conociendo a Maedhros a quien no le importaba ese tipo de detalles. Más aún cuando los gemelos siempre fueron cercanos al Tercer Finwë, con quienes solía pasar largas temporadas cabalgando en los bosques de Ossiriand.

—No necesito de su permiso para hablar con Russandol —Curufin se marchó y fue directamente al salón principal donde Maedhros se entrevistaba con una comitiva de naugrim que pasaban casi siempre por Himring, la ruta más segura por el norte desde que Caranthir perdiera el dominio de los territorios del lago Helevorn.

Ingresó al recinto y Maedhros se sorprendió de ver solamente a Curufin, puesto que no esperaba que Curufin hiciera un viaje largo y peligroso sin compañía de Tyelkormo.

—Estoy feliz de verte —Dijo Maedhros al ver a Curufin, y lo dijo con sinceridad aunque las dudas ya comenzaban a inundar su cabeza —. No esperaba verte por aquí porque pensé que estabas cómodo en Nargothrond.

¡Rayos!, pensó Curufin, como se parecía Maedhros a los gemelos, o sería al revés, los gemelos se parecían a Maedhros, y hasta le adivinaban los pensamientos.

—Querido hermano —comenzó Atarinke en quenya—, mi visita es para informarte sobre las cosas que ocurren en Nargothrond, cosas que tienen que ver con los Silmarili de nuestra familia.

La expresión en el rostro de Maedhros pareció no cambiar en absoluto ante estas palabras, pero Curufin logró ver ese breve instante en que mostraba un ligero movimiento en sus ojos mostrando asombro. Maitimo cerró los ojos y amablemente se disculpó de los naugrim para conversar con Curufin a solas en una apartada habitación de su palacio.

Las noticias que su hermano traía no fueron del agrado de Russandol, quien escuchaba el relato de Atarinke, porque sabía bien que esa historia estaba incompleta e intentaba atar los cabos. Lo de oponerse a ayudar a un humano a robar un silmaril lo entendió perfectamente, él hubiera hecho lo mismo, al igual que evitar una confrontación directa con Angband con el ejercito de un solo reino. Habiendo estado en ese territorio maldito conocía bien el poderío de Morgoth. Comprendía las razones de Finrod y del deber que tenía para con el humano, pero pensaba que era una locura partir así.

—¿Tú qué hubieras hecho en nuestro lugar? —le preguntó Curufin.

—Probablemente me hubiera opuesto a semejante empresa, pero mandar solo a Finrod, no creo que lo hubiese permitido. Eso casi le cuesta la vida —dijo entristecido —. Lo que no acabo de entender es la parte en que Celegorm marchó al norte luego de rescatar a Finrod. Si no quería volver a Nargothrond, debió venir por aquí —añadió como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo —, a menos que tuviera algo más importante que hacer. ¿Estás seguro de que me estás contando toda la historia?

—No puedo saberlo porque no fui con Turko —respondió Curvo evitando dar más explicaciones —. Si no me necesitas, iré a hablar con Moryo.

Nelyo asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba por la ventana de la habitación. La visita de Curufin le había llenado la cabeza de dudas sobre el proceder de Celegorm. Como buscando respuesta observó el patio donde un mensajero sinda llegó. Las respuestas que buscaba habían llegado.

Aquella tarde, llamó a Curufin a la torre más alta de la fortaleza.

—Querido hermano —le dijo a Atarinke —, acércate, quiero que veas algo.

Curufin hizo caso y se acercó al borde la torre donde se observaba Thangorodrim y sus humos negros a lo lejos.

—¿Ves aquellas fumarolas? Yo estuve por aquella región durante mi cautiverio —Curufin se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor, fue cuando Maedhros le asió con su mano izquierda y le colgó en el precipicio de la torre —Fue así como me sentí cada día, hasta que Fingon me sacó de ese lugar. Esa historia la conoces bien, ahora quiero que me cuentes otra, una donde Celegorm tuvo la alocada idea de pedir la mano de la hija de Thingol. Digo yo, ¿de dónde puede nuestro hermano conocer a esa muchacha que no ha salido del reino de su padre y cuyas fronteras son inexorables? ¿Tienes alguna idea querido hermano?

—¡Estás loco, sé que no lanzarías a tu propio hermano al abismo!

—Tienes razón, pero mi brazo comienza a cansarse y podrías resbalar de mi mano.

Maedhros podía ser tan convincente, que Curufin no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo sin omitir nada, incluso los planes de apoderarse de Nargothrond. Sólo cuando le dijo todo esto es que Maitimo se sintió satisfecho y puso de nuevo los pies de Curufin en tierra firme. Pese a que los gritos de Atarinke alertaron a los otros hermanos que corrieron a la torre a ver lo que sucedía, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, simplemente observaron a Maedhros.

—Por lo menos el daño a Finrod está parcialmente arreglado —dijo Maedhros en un tono áspero —. Debería dejar solo a Celegorm para que reciba su merecido, pero no puedo abandonarle, más aún porque con él va la hija de Thingol y eso acarrearía más problemas sobre nosotros.

—¿Cómo les hallaremos entonces? —preguntó Maglor.

—No han debido ir muy lejos sin un caballo —dijo Caranthir —. Si como dice Curufin, Tyelko envió a Finrod en el suyo, se supone que ha seguido su camino a pie.

—Debemos reparar este daño inmediatamente —dijo Maedhros que pensó que lo más sensato era encontrar a la doncella y a su descocado hermano —. Ambarussa será preciso que partan inmediatamente con un grupo de rastreadores para buscar a Celegorm y la doncella.

—Saldremos esta misma noche —dijeron los gemelos, que parecían contentos porque les mandasen a hacer lo que más les gustaba.

—Hay algo más que quiero saber —dijo Maedhros dirigiéndose a Curufin —¿dónde está Celebrimbor?

—Está en Nargothrond.

A Maedhros no le gustó nada la respuesta de su hermano.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarlo ahí cuando sabes que su vida podría correr peligro si Orodreth se entera de lo que planeaste?

Toda la rabia que Curvo sentía se esfumó en ese momento. No lo había pensado, asumió que Celebrimbor estaría bien en Nargothrond, pero Russandol tenía razón, como siempre. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió ordenar a Telpo que viniera con él? A pesar que sabía que Celebrimbor se hubiese negado en primera instancia, porque de seguro hubiera puesto de excusa que todavía tenía que cuidar a Finrod. Claro, eso fue lo que pensó Curufin, que Telpo estaría bien, pero aquella ayuda brindada por Telperinquar sería olvidada si se enterasen de que Celegorm y curufin planearon quedarse al mando de Nargothrond.

Maedhros sospechaba bien, pero el peligro no venía de Nargothrond sino de Doriath, donde el furioso rey Thingol mandó a llamar al mismo Orodreth, porque Finrod estaba todavía muy delicado para hacer ese viaje y con él fue Celebrimbor porque todos asumieron que algo tenía que ver en toda la tramoya sobre Beren y el silmaril.

Fue la única vez que se admitió a un feanoriano la entrada en el reino de Doriath y de la ciudad escondida de Menegroth.

Telperinquar observaba con cierta curiosidad la obra de los naugrim que tallaron las columnas cual si fueran árboles y esculturas de animales asomándose entre las ramas de la floresta pétrea.

No hubo tiempo para paseos de cortesía por la ciudad, de hecho su estadía fue más bien corta y llevaron a los visitantes directamente con el rey. Primero interrogó a Orodreth, quien contó con detalles los hechos ocurridos hasta la partida de Finrod.

—Fue así como Finrod partió con pocos hombres en busca del silmaril que le pediste a Beren —dijo Arothir.

—¿Y cómo fue que mi hija fue a parar en vuestro reino y tú, su gobernante no lo supiste? —Las palabras de Elwë eran severas olvidando el parentesco que le unía con el hijo de Aranfinwë.

Orodreth bajó la mirada y no supo que contestar.

—Tú —le dijo a Celebrimbor —, tú puedes contestarnos.

—Creo que su hija llegó a Nargothrond buscando a Beren, el humano —respondió tranquilamente Celebrimbor —. Probablemente mi tío la encontró y le dio refugio en el reino.

—¿Y qué me dices de esta carta? —Thingol le extendió la nota que en su momento Celegorm escribiera. Para Telperinquar no fue sorpresa, algo sospechaba, aunque deseaba que aquello no fuese así, en el fondo conocía bien a su tío y a su padre.

—No sabía que era delito pedir la mano de su hija —respondió Telpo con la misma tranquilidad de siempre —, ¿no es una elfa muy hermosa? Tal vez mi tío se sintió atraído por su belleza, más allá de eso no hubo mayor daño.

—¿Mayor daño dices? –Thingol comenzaba a perder la paciencia con Telperinquar que seguía inmutable —¿¡Y por qué no la devolvieron a mi reino!?

—No lo sé, lo que sé es que no estuvo mucho tiempo en Nargothrond, huyó así como huyó de Doriath –Telpo sabía bien que estas palabras disgustarían más al rey, pero siguió adelante —. Mi tío fue a buscarle y de este modo encontraron a Finrod, supongo que su hija fue a buscar a Beren al no encontrarle en Minas Tirith.

Melian exploró en la mirada de Celebrimbor y encontró sinceridad en las palabras del elfo, porque Celebrimbor era inocente en todo el plan de su padre y su tío.

—Dice la verdad, no creo que él sepa más de lo que nos ha contado, sin embargo veo que el destino está cambiando y que muchos eventos se precipitarán antes de lo esperado —habló la reina— . Mi consejo es que te olvides del Silmaril que le pediste a Beren y te prepares para la guerra que ha de venir lo quieras o no.

Thingol calló, sabía que Melian veía más allá que cualquiera de ellos y sus palabras no eran alentadoras. Salió del salón para pensar a solas.

—Acércate —le dijo la reina a Celebrimbor —Dale esta medicina a Finrod, le ayudará a contrarrestar el veneno de Sauron.

Telperinquar agradeció y se marchó con Orodreth de vuelta a Nargothrond.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son como todos ustedes saben, creación de la maravillosa mente del profesor Tolkien, a quien le agradecemos estas magníficas historias que nos hacen escribir estas desastrosas historias, mejor conocidas como fanfics. Muchas gracias a las personas que leen y me escriben algunas palabras de aliento, yo pensé que recibiría palabras de reproche a falta de tomatazos virtuales.

**Capítulo 5**

La travesía de Celegorm y Lúthien, junto con Huan fue algo digno de verse, casi no se hablaban y cuando lo hacían lo hacían discutiendo. Celegorm disfrutaba recordarle a Lúthien que los orcos devoraban a los humanos y ella terminaba en lágrimas. Tyelkormo solamente se limitaba a encogerse de hombros ante la mirada de reproche de Huan. Luego de eso Celegorm se adelantaba y regresaba con algunas bayas y avellanas para la cena o para el desayuno, ya que a medida que se internaban en las tierras yermas de Morgoth el alimento se hacía escaso, más todavía porque le invierno ya estaba sobre ellos. Dejaba a Huan para que cuidara de ella, así que la tarea de explorar el terreno la hacía solo. En una de esas regresó trayendo algo más que bayas.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó Lúthien.

—Un faisán que encontré escondido en los matorrales.

—Es muy bonito —dijo Lúthien extendiendo su mano para acariciar al ave, pero en ese momento Celegorm tomó al faisán por la cabeza y se la arrancó de un solo jalón.

—¿¡Por qué lo mataste!? —Exclamó Lúthien

—Con esto prepararemos la cena —dijo Celegorm con su típico aire de suficiencia —. Ya estoy harto de bayas y avellanas, y a Huan tampoco le gustan mucho.

—Eso es algo que Beren jamás habría hecho —Dijo Lúthien horrorizada.

—Claro, porque tendría que poder atrapar faisanes.

—Él jamás mataría a los animales, ellos hablan con él.

—Sí, yo también tuve mi charla con el faisán, me dijo que no quería morir, pero le expliqué que era para alimentar a la más hermosa criatura de Eru, y que dejaría vivir a sus hijos. Me dijo que quería verte antes de morir y cumplí sus deseos.

—Me negaré a comer a un pobre animal que acabas de matar.

—Que remilgosa eres, ¿de dónde crees que viene la comida en el reino de tu padre? Me vas a decir que nunca has comido un ave en toda tu vida —Para Lúthien estas palabras eran inadmisibles, habiendo nacido princesa, nunca, nadie se había dirigido a ella de este modo, y Celegorm simplemente seguía con sus reproches —. Además que te niegues a alimentarte con el pobrecillo incumpliría sus últimos deseos, y ayunar será de gran utilidad para rescatar a tu humano, una elfa desfalleciente de hambre en busca de los huesos de un edain.

Era demasiado para ella, ya estaba harta de que le recordaran las pocas esperanzas para con Beren, y si hubiera podido se hubiese marchado sola, pero en lugar de eso abofeteó a Celegorm. Éste ni se inmutó, de hecho sonrió con cinismo al momento en que se llevaba la mano al rostro. Al ver esto ella decidió apartar la mirada y Tyelko se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desplumar al ave, luego hizo una fogata y comenzó a asar al animal.

La hija de Melian sintió el olor y volvió a mirar a Celegorm, se moría de hambre, pero recordaba a Beren y como él no mataba, claro en Doriath había suficientes árboles frutales y ella solía proveerle con pan y mantequilla. Si tan solo hubiera traído más lembas para el camino, aunque de hecho las llevaba consigo, pero durante su cautiverio en Nargothrond, Celegorm le despojó de su equipaje.

Huan jadeaba esperando su parte del ave, perro de Valinor o no también le gustaba comer aves, como siempre lo hacía con su amo cuando se marchaban en sus interminables cacerías y compartían sus presas. De pronto el sabueso sintió algo en el aire y movió las orejas como poniéndose alerta.

—¿Qué sucede Huan? —Celegorm se acercó al sabueso y ambos parecieron conversar. Lúthien les observaba pero no podía saber de que era lo que hablaban. De pronto Tyelkormo se levantó y comenzó a recoger las cosas, sin dar mayores explicaciones.

—¿Qué sucede, la mamá del faisán viene a vengarse? —dijo ella con cierto tono de burla.

—No hagas bromas e intenta no hacer ruido si no quieres regresar a Menegroth —le dijo Turkafinwë -. Huan ha percibido algo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Amrod y Amras nos buscan y conozco bien sus métodos, cuando tienen una misión no descansan hasta terminarla, así sea dar cacería a su propio hermano —Por un momento Celegorm pareció preocupado y suspiró —, ay Maedhros, ¿haces esto como castigo?

—¿Tus hermanos nos buscan?

—Sí, y me temo que rastrearán toda la región desde Himring hasta Thangorodrim pasando por Himlad sin importarles las arañas de Ered Gorgoroth —Como pocas veces mostraba verdadera preocupación —. Pensaba que sería sencillo llegar hasta Himlad y de ahí dirigirnos al paso de Aglon, pero con Maedhros sobre nuestras espaldas, tendremos que cambiar el rumbo si queremos pasar desapercibidos.

—Si nos demoramos más puede ser muy tarde para Beren.

—Sí, y correr hacia Maedhros tampoco servirá de mucho más que acelerar tu regreso a Doriath atada de pies y manos —le reprochó Turkafinwë —. Amrod y Amras no cejarán hasta lograr su objetivo si hallan un rastro nuestro. Lo que nos queda es no hacer lo lógico, debemos volver al sur y de allí dirigirnos al oeste para ingresar a la fortaleza de Angband por el paso del Sirion.

—Lo haces adrede para que no encuentre a Beren, además ¿por qué tanto miedo a tus hermanos?

—Lo hago porque no quiero lidiar con al furia de mi hermano y porque los gemelos saben que nunca levantaría un dedo para pelear con ellos —Miró pensativo, a Celegorm tampoco le gustaba la idea, pero no había más remedio que un retroceso —. Es el único lugar por el que sé existe un paso. Mi primo Fingon pasó por ahí una vez cuando rescató a Maedhros, por lo que sé hay una forma de ingresar a ese reino maldito.

Lúthien tuvo que aceptar el cambio de planes, porque volver al reino de su padre impediría cualquier posterior intento por rescatar a Beren y conseguir un silmaril.

La fortuna estuvo con ellos y una nevada borró las huellas visibles que pudieran quedar pese a los cuidados de Celegorm, según lo que Huan le había dicho, el sabueso percibió con el olfato que los gemelos estarían muy cerca. Ambarussa y su grupo de rastreadores pasaron galopando velozmente. Celegorm les observó desde un punto ventajoso escondido entre las ramas de un haya, sabía que era una treta para hacer que el elfo dejara su escondite al sentirse seguro, pero habiéndoles enseñado esa trampa, no caería en ella. Le hizo señas a Lúthien para que no abandonara su escondite en el otro árbol mientras Huan había huido al bosque arrastrándose bajo las malezas lejos de los dos elfos fugitivos. Aquella noche durmieron sobre las ramas.

A partir de ese día ya no discutían tan a menudo, de hecho podían llevar una conversación decente y notó que ese fiero noldor no era tan terrible como aparentaba, de hecho quitándole los defectos y la maldición de Mandos, hasta era un elfo agradable. Celegorm le tenía un gran respeto a su hermano Maedhros, un afecto sincero por Maglor y Caranthir, y mucho cariño por los gemelos, pero una adoración por Curufin. Durante sus charlas supo que Curufin era su favorito porque se parecía bastante a Fëanor y no había sobre toda Arda elfo que él amara más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son parte de la creación maravillosa del profesor Tolkien, por lo que siempre agradecemos. Continuando con mi disparatada historia sobre hechos que jamás ocurrieron y que en resumen son solamente patrañas mías, les dejo con el siguiente episodio.

**Capítulo 6**

Los gemelos llegaron descorazonados por no poder dar siguiera con un rastro de Celegorm.

—Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra —dijo Amrod.

—Hemos buscado hasta por Gorgoroth, pero no hay nadie que les haya visto pasar siquiera —añadió Amras —. Si Tyelko no quiere ser encontrado no hay nadie capaz de hallarle —dijo con frustración.

Maedhros suspiró, Celegorm era mejor sin duda el mejor rastreador y por ello alguien difícil de encontrar. Al parecer la presunción de Curufin de que intentaría llegar a Angband por Himlad se desvanecía. Buscarles ya no era una opción, habría que tomar otras medidas y mucho temía que si quería recuperar a su hermano con vida tendrían que intervenir más reinos.

—Celegorm siempre fue un chico rebelde y le dio mucho trabajo a mamá en Valinor —dijo Maglor viendo la preocupación en el rostro de Maedhros —. Pero sabe cuidarse solo, creo que donde quiera que esté se encuentra bien o ya habríamos sabido algo de él.

Russandol miró a Curufin y éste le devolvió la mirada como buscando la confirmación de Maedhros para creer en esas palabras y sentirse más tranquilo.

—Él estará bien —sentenció Maedhros.

Tan bien como un elfo, una doncella y un sabueso podrían estar, huyendo hacia el sur, alejándose de su objetivo, en medio del invierno y sin acercarse a otros elfos para que nadie dé cuenta de ellos.

Un día Celegorm se ausentó más de lo que acostumbraba y Lúthien comenzó a preocuparse. No era que de pronto le interesara Tyelkormo, se decía a sí misma, pero si se había metido en problemas, de seguro no tardarían encontrarle. Ambos habían hecho un pacto de llegar hasta Thangorodrim, y para hacerlo tendrían que cuidarse mutuamente. Celegorm había cumplido hasta el momento, más allá de sus constantes burlas hacia Beren, había respetado los deseos de ella cuando él bien podría estar junto a sus hermanos sin necesidad de hacer este fatigoso viaje hacia un peligro que ninguno de ellos podía imaginar. Lo menos que podía hacer era ver si Celegorm estaba bien.

Fue con Huan a buscarle y no muy lejos divisaron a Celegorm atado de pies y manos por un trío de enanos mezquinos, que se disponían a robarle todas sus pertenencias, una espada; un arco y un carcaj con flechas, y el cuchillo que trajo consigo.

—Esto es obra de un enano, los elfos no pueden fabricar una hoja semejante —Mim el enano observaba su reflejo en la fina hoja del cuchillo — ¿de dónde la sacaste?

—De entre las cosas de mi hermano —le respondió con desdén.

—¡Mientes! —Ibun el hijo de Mim apuntó a Tyelko con su propia espada — Un elfo no debería tener un cuchillo así.

—Y un enano no mezquino no debería apuntar a un elfo con una espada, es de mala educación —dijo Celegorm apartado la espada con sus manos atadas —Si no me crees tendrás que buscar a mi hermano personalmente para que te cuente como lo obtuvo del mismo Telchar de Nogrod.

—Nosotros vivíamos ahí hasta que los elfos ocuparon nuestras cavernas —dijo con amargura Kim, el otro hijo de Mim.

—Eso tendrías que reclamarle a Finrod Felagund —respondió sin cambiar de tono Turko —, además supe que les pagaron bien por el trabajo, nadie salió descontento.

—Nosotros no estamos contentos —reclamó Ibun

—Porque ustedes no trabajaron.

—No te pases de listo elfo —Mim amenazó con Angrist a Celegorm.

—Bien, mátame y mi amiga se encargará de vengar mi muerte.

Detrás de Mim e Ibun estaba Lúthien con su manto mágico. No pudieron hacer nada porque la doncella ya se los había lanzado y ambos cayeron dormidos ante la mirada atónita de Kim.

—Que bonita es —dijo Kim con cara atontada queriendo acercarse a la hija de Thingol, pero se detuvo ante la amenaza de Huan, así que se quedó quieto y calló.

—Linda manera de buscar alimento —Lúthien comenzó su reproche viendo el estado del hijo de Fëanor —, robando a los enanos mezquinos.

—No quería robarles alimentos —dijo Celegorm aún amarrado —. Simplemente era una treta para descubrir su escondite y de paso que me dieran sus botas. Son casi del tamaño de tus pies.

—Yo no me pondría botas de enano.

—Si pensamos llegar hasta el corazón de Angband tenemos que estar preparados, ¿crees que crece el césped ahí adentro? El suelo está cubierto de piedras picadas y afiladas, no podrías dar un paso sin lastimarte.

Lúthien resopló, otra vez el noldo tenía razón.

—Si la dama quiere botas con gusto se las daré —dijo Kim.

—Así que no eres tan mezquino como aparentas —le dijo Celegorm sentado en el piso —. Si vas a convertirte en una buena persona comienza por desatarme

El enano levantó del piso el cuchillo ante la mirada atenta de Huan, cuando se detuvo por un momento

—¿Bien, cuál es el problema para no cortar las ataduras? —preguntó Celegorm molesto

—¡Los orcos! —Gritó Kim.

Luthien se volvió y solamente pudo escuchar el silbido de las flechas, cuando Huan la tiró al piso para que no le alcanzaran las saetas envenenadas.

Kim corrió a esconderse entre los matorrales tirando al suelo el cuchillo. Tyelkormo se arrastró hasta llegar a Angrist y pudo cortar las correas. Una vez libre levantó su arco y su carcaj y comenzó a liquidar a los orcos. Lúthien solo alcanzó a arrastrarse hasta los mismos matorrales donde se escondía Kim. Luego de unos instantes los silbidos de las flechas cesaron. Lúthien se asomó para ver y encontró a Huan volviendo hacia Celegorm cuando éste cayó sobre sus rodillas. Una flecha la había alcanzado en el hombro derecho.

Con su mano izquierda partió la flecha mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y Huan gemía por su amo.

—Estás herido —fueron las palabras de Lúthien acercarse —Debo actuar rápido o el veneno invadirá tu cuerpo.

Ella tomó el cuchillo y cortó en la herida para poder sacar la punta de la flecha. Turkafinwë no emitió ni un gemido de dolor, pero apretó fuertemente su arco. Luego quedaba la todavía más dolorosa tarea de sacar el veneno. La doncella aproximó sus labios al hombro herido y comenzó a succionar.

—Nunca creí que un beso tuyo podría causarme tanto dolor —Recién Lúthien se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente abrazada del elfo que en primera instancia le había secuestrado.

Se apartó rápidamente y desvió la mirada. Celegorm sonrió levemente y se levantó tambaleándose.

—Todavía no estás bien, necesitas descansar por lo menos esta noche —le dijo ella, y luego se dirigió al enano Kim que les observaba desde lejos —Sé que tu guarida está cerca, llévanos ahí.

—Serás muy bonita pero los enanos no somos amigos de los elfos y tú has hechizado a mi padre y hermano, de ninguna manera les daré cobijo.

Luthien recordó que los enanos todavía estaban bajo el hechizo de su manto mágico.

—Sí, yo les he embrujado y solamente yo puedo levantar el embrujo —comenzó a hablar sorprendida de sus propias palabras —. Si no quieres que jamás despierten tendrás que llevarnos a tu guarida por esta noche, de lo contrario te abandonaremos aquí. Sabes que los orcos volverán y si te encuentran —añadió en un tono más grave —, te comerán junto a tus parientes.

La siempre gentil y amable Lúthien, la criatura más amada de Doriath estaba ahora chantajeando a un pequeño enano mezquino. Ni Celegorm lo habría hecho mejor, quien de no haber estado herido probablemente se hubiera echado a reír a carcajadas. Huan que escuchaba atento la conversación simplemente suspiró.

Kim accedió y para asegurarse de que cumpliera su palabra Lúthien no levantó el hechizo por lo que Mim e Ibun tuvieron que ser amarrados al lomo del sabueso, que accedió a cargar a los enanos para llegar a la guarida en el lugar conocido como Amon Rudh.

Allí descansaron por la noche, la hija de Thingol colocó yerbas medicinales en la herida de Celegorm y lavó su camisa luego de coserla. Turkafinwë durmió esa noche apaciblemente, las medicinas además de aminorar el dolor adormecían al elfo. A la mañana siguiente ni siquiera recordaba haber soñado algo, porque generalmente le atormentaban las pesadillas por el juramento de Fëanor, pero hoy no, de no ser por la herida que le dolía cuando movía el brazo izquierdo se podría decir que estaba en buen estado.

Lúthien cumplió su palabra, a pedido de Kim no quitó el hechizo hasta que estuvieron a punto de partir y así ni Mim ni Ibun sabrían que dos elfos estuvieron en su escondite. A cambio Kim le dio un par de botas a Lúthien para que siguieran su camino al norte y al oeste, a tierras malditas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** Una vez, y aunque ya son siete capítulos es bueno recordar que los personajes nombres y lugares son parte de la creación de la maravillosa obra del profesor Tolkien, yo sigo despedazando su historia original en esto otro que la buena gente sigue leyendo a pesar de ello.

**Capítulo 7**

Atravesar el bosque de Brethil no fue complicado, los humanos que moraban allí casi no notaron que dos elfos y un sabueso hacían su travesía por ese territorio. Era un sitio seguro todavía y pocos orcos se aventuraban a pasar por los lindes de la floresta. Si alguno cruzaba su camino Huan, quien ahora iba delante se encargaba de advertir a su amo sobre el peligro siempre y cuando el sabueso no diera cuenta él mismo de la miserable criatura, porque ahora Celegorm y Lúthien ya no discutían como antes y podían viajar juntos sin agredirse mutualmente.

Cuando encontraron el cauce del Sirion decidieron seguir río arriba, hasta que llegaron a Tol Sirion y de allí al marjal de Serech, sitio que ya era parte del dominio de Morgoth desde la Dagor Bragollach.

—Ten cuidado que el agua se ha congelado y el terreno es resbaladizo —dijo Celegorm adelantándose entre las marismas —. La niebla puede ser algo a nuestro favor si hay espías en esta zona.

Tyelkormo recordaba bien ese lugar, fue durante la Dagor-nuin-Giliath, una batalla extenuante que duró diez días y en la que la victoria tuvo un sabor amargo, porque pese a haber exterminado al ejército de orcos de Melkor cuando Celegorm les emboscara, Fëanor se empeñó en llegar hasta Dor Daedeloth para ser herido mortalmente por los balrogs.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Lúthien al ver al elfo pensativo observando el terreno yermo.

—En nada —respondió avanzando sin mirar atrás. A decir verdad no quería contarle a Lúthien que pensaba que aunque obtuvieron una victoria en aquella oportunidad, ésta estaba marcada por la maldición de Mandos y por eso perdieron a Fëanor. Se preguntaba si esa maldición interferiría también en esta empresa. Lúthien al ser hija de una maia, obviamente gozaba de la gracia de los valar y se preguntaba cual pesaría más, si la maldición sobre él o la gracia de ella.

Con estas ideas en mente avanzó un poco hasta que vio la silueta de Huan volviendo rápidamente. El can le advirtió acerca de la llegada de jinetes que venían a todo galope hacía ellos. Supo por el sabueso que no eran orcos sino elfos.

Celegorm volvió hasta donde estaba Lúthien y los tres se escondieron en alguna grieta de las estribaciones cerca del marjal. Celegorm reconoció el emblema de la casa de Fingolfin, _un campo azul celeste y estrella de cristal. *_

—Debe ser Fingon —dijo para sí Turkafinwë al reconocer al jinete, aunque Lúthien y Huan le escuchaban —. ¿Por qué va a Himring sin una escolta numerosa y arriesgándose de este modo?

Celegorm sospechaba bien, en parte porque Maedhros era la causa del intempestivo viaje del ahora alto rey de los noldor en la Tierra Media, pero no iría a Himring, no, su destino era otro.

Maedhros no estuvo quieto este tiempo, sabía que necesitaría ayuda y por eso llamó a su buen amigo y pidió su consejo. Sabía que Findekano nunca rechazaría ayudar por lo que solamente tuvo que pedirle que viniera y que mantuviera el secreto, porque todavía no sabía que acciones tomaría. También estaba consciente de que el asunto ya no les concernía únicamente a los noldor, por lo que pidió una reunión con Thingol, el rey de los elfos grises y gobernante de Doriath. Esto podría ser un problema porque sus relaciones nunca fueron amistosas, de hecho casi no tenían intercambio con el reino de Singollo.

Hubiese convocado también a Finrod, quien fue, en parte, participante de la historia que envolvía Lúthien, Beren y el Silmaril. No estaba enojado con él, pero consideraba justo conocer su versión. No obstante Nelyafinwë sabía que Findarato no sería capaz de realizar un viaje tan largo, según la última carta de Celebrimbor, Ingoldo no estaba en condiciones de hacer ese peligroso viaje. Decidió mandarle simplemente una carta en quenya para mantener el secreto de los temas a tratarse en la reunión, a la que todavía no sabía si asistirían todos los convocados.

Cuando Elu Thingol recibió la carta de Maedhros estaba en una encrucijada, el noldo nunca dio problemas y como jefe de la casa de Fëanor supo mantener la paz resguardando las fronteras septentrionales con sus hermanos, pero sus acciones dejaban mucho que desear, todavía guardaba rencor desde que supo de la matanza en Alqualondë. No quería reunirse con noldor manchados de sangre, pero amaba demasiado a Lúthien como para dejarla a su suerte en tierras maldecidas. Más aún cuando sabía que fue su idea el mandar a Beren por un silmaril. Lamentaba la decisión, nunca debió haberle pedido eso a cambio, ahora entendía perfectamente las palabras de Melian. Reticente decidió acudir al llamado de Maedhros.

La reunión se llevó a cabo en un sitio neutral, en Nan Elmoth, que había estado deshabitado desde hace un tiempo. Nadie podía dar cuenta de Eöl. Sus sirvientes simplemente se marcharon cuando el elfo oscuro no regresó ni ningún miembro de su familia. El bosque se hizo más oscuro y los árboles ya no dejaban pasar ni siquiera la tenue luz de las estrellas.

Ocultos por la oscuridad del bosque, llegaron los feanorianos, después de ellos Fingon y un mensajero de Orodreth que se le había unido a la entrada del bosque oscuro. Thingol por su parte llegó acompañado del fiel Mablung y Beleg Arco firme. Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando las cuatro comitivas ingresaron a la casa de Eöl, un sitio de por sí oscuro y sombrío. Nadie se atrevía a decir la primera palabra, Maedhros miraba a Thingol, el viejo amigo de su abuelo Finwë, como buscando las palabras más adecuadas para no herir susceptibilidades, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—¿En que cabeza cabe el pedir algo que nos pertenece a cambio de la mano de tu hija? —fueron las severas palabras de Caranthir.

—En una parecida a la que pide la mano sin traer el precio acordado —respondió Thingol.

Findekano y Maglor parecieron llevarse la mano a la frente, mientras Amrod y Amras abrían la boca con sorpresa, Curufin esbozó una leve sonrisa y Mablung fruncía el entrecejo en reprobación

—No creo que sea el momento de hablar de estos asuntos —dijo Maedhros apartando a Carnistir —. Estamos aquí para discutir el futuro, no para recriminarnos el pasado.

Thingol encontró cierto tono en la voz de Maedhros que le hizo recordar a Finwë, su enojo se disipó un poco y decidió escuchar antes de comenzar una interminable discusión.

—Según me informó Maedhros a estas alturas Celegorm y Lúthien ya deben estar en las cercanías de Thangorodrim —dijo Fingon —. Por lo que una expedición para buscarles y traerles de vuelta sería inútil.

—Lo hemos intentado ya, pero conoces a Turko —dijo Amras

—No dejó rastros y si estuvimos cerca probablemente Huan les alertaba —añadió Amrod.

Beleg y Mablung entendían a los gemelos, ellos mismos habían salido en busca de la princesa fugitiva, pero tampoco tuvieron éxito.

—Entonces vamos a abandonarles para que marchen a una muerte segura? —preguntó Curufin con sincera preocupación por la suerte de Celegorm.

—De ninguna manera —habló desde las sombras el mensajero de Orodreth —Por eso yo creo que deberíamos planificar desviar la atención de Moringoto.

—¿Y que plan es ese? —preguntó Curufin que encontraba la voz del mensajero extrañamente familiar.

—Uno sencillo, pero en el que debemos cooperar todos nosotros —dijo el mensajero.

—Y vamos a hacer caso de un simple mensajero, ni siquiera del mensajero de Finrod, sino el de Orodreth —Caranthir habló perdiendo la paciencia.

—Sí, soy el mensajero de Orodreth porque hablo por mi hermano también —el elfo se descubrió la capucha y todos vieron a Finrod en el consejo. Su brillante cabellera dorada resplandecía en la tenue luz de las antorchas.

**Nota:** la marca con el asterisco y en cursiva es una cita textual de la Balada de Leithan, por eso está diferenciada del resto del texto.


End file.
